Kurt or the Warblers
by x-Rebecca-Jane-x
Summary: Blaine and Wes get into a heated argument about a certain 'spy' and Wes makes Blaine choose. The Warblers or Kurt Hummel. Full description inside.


**Sidenote: Set sometime before Original Song. Kurt is attending Dalton Academy but hasn't joined the Warblers. He and Blaine have been spending alot of time together causing Blaine to neglect his Warbler duties for the up-coming regionals competition against Kurt's old Glee Club - The New Directions. So Wes makes him choose The Warblers or Kurt, who will he choose?**

* * *

"Don't walk away from me, Blaine Anderson" Wes shouted as he followed Blaine into the empty room of the senior commons.

Grinning to himself. Blaine walked in and stood next the long couch, ignoring the Warblers head council-man's insane ranting about who only knows what.

Wes closed the door so they could be in private (forgetting about the back exit door) he made his way over to his desk and leaned against the front of it, crossing his arms together.

"You can't see that boy again, you understand me?"

Well that certainly dampened Blaine's playful mood. His grin now gone, he address his friend.

"You mean Kurt? So why can't I see him again?"

"Blaine, the Warblers need you. You're our only chance at beating New Directions at Regionals and you're spending all your time with Kurt instead of rehearsing with us"

"He needs me, Wes - I can't let him down"

Wes started to angry 'why can't understand that we need him, not Kurt?' he thought to himself. Suddenly he rushed towards Blaine, and pushed him into the nearby wall. Jabbing his index finger hard it his chest - which would surely leave a bruise.

"NO! You think that you're helping him but all your doing is jeopardising our chances. Kurt is a big boy now, he can take care of himself"

Blaine immediately began rubbing his chest when Wes pulled away.

"Call it off"

"And if I don't?"

"Well, Blaine if push comes to shove. It's either us - the Warblers - your family or a boy who you haven't even know for more than six months"

Blaine's face hardened. He knew better then to question Wes, and now he had to choose between the warblers or the boy he knew he was falliing in love with.

"You can't do that"

"I can and I will. Break it off with the fairy or you're out of the Warblers - for good"

Wes walked away, but only a few steps as Blaine rushed him from behind and shoved him onto the floor. He grabbed the lapels of his Dalton Academy jacket and pulled him up within inches of his face.

"You say anything like that about Kurt again, I won't be accountable for my actions"

Wes had never seen Blaine act like this. He was actually scared of him. His breathing began to fasten as his eyes moved fractically from side to side trying to find some of the old Blaine somewhere.

"What has he done to you to make you act this way? huh? What happened to the Katy Perry singing Blaine? Where is him?"

"I'm here and I will not stand by as the people he trusts rip him apart bit by bit" letting go of the jacket, Wes dropped to the floor.

Blaine turned his back on him, walking over to the closed doors of the common room. He dragged his hands over his neatly gelled hair.

"I love him, Wes. I love him so much it hurts"

"I love you too"

Blaine froze. There standing infront of the back-door was Kurt, red faced and puffy from crying.

Wes picked himself up and wiped his hands down his uniform to rid of any dirt that he attracted whilst he was on the floor.

Blaine was too in shock at what he had heard. He had to be hearing things, there was no way that Kurt Hummel loved him. He had hear him say it again to be certain.

"What?"

"I love you too Blaine Warbler"

Blaine smiled and ran to the boy he loved, jumping over a chair that was in his way, making Kurt giggle. When he finally made it to Kurt, he pulled him forward and crashed their lips together.

After what felt like an eternity, Blaine and Kurt pulled away when they needed air.

"Best kiss ever"

Pressing their heads together, they held each other close. Completely forgetting that Wes was still in the room, that was until he spoke up.

"Blaine, I can see how much Kurt means to you and I've come to a decision"

Tears forming in his hazel eyes. Blaine looked at his friend, pleading at him, begging him not to make him choose. Not now that he knew Kurt loved him back.

"If Kurt joins the Warblers then he'll have to attend meetings and rehearsals and you can spend all your time together"

Blaine smiled gratefully at Wes, whispering a quite thank you towards his fellow warbler.

"What do you say, Kurt?"

"Wes, thank you, but I don't know if I can go up against New Directions, their my friends"

"You can have a solo"

"Deal" Blaine and Wes laughed. Only Kurt could turn against the ones he calls his friends for a chance at a solo.

He had Kurt and the Warblers. All was right in his world.

* * *

**AN: We all know the outcome of the competition and Kurt going back to McKinley. But that's not going to happen here, he stays at Dalton to be with Blaine.**


End file.
